


Witch Tames the Seer

by Anonymous



Category: Homestuck
Genre: BDSM, Bloodplay, F/F, Femdom, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 09:04:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3644559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Comic] Jade dominates Terezi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Witch Tames the Seer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [confiscatedretina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/confiscatedretina/gifts).



> Please remember to open the images in a new tab.

  
[Various Ahs and Ohs by Terezi]

  
[Panel 1: (Jade) Hey! I said no talking, Seer!]

[Panel 2: (Terezi) Objection! You said no talking, not that I couldn't make noise!]

[Panel 3: (Jade) ... ]

[Panel 4: (Jade) Well, since you're so determined to make this hard on yourself...]

[Panel 6: Various moans by Terezi]

 

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my pinch hit. This is actually a preview for a four page comic, as I misunderstood the deadline and bit off a little more than I can chew! I hope you enjoy this first page!


End file.
